Freedom
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: Falling to her deaths all Amu could think of is how many times Ikuto had saved her, how much he had given up for her and why it was that no matter how much she tried she could never pull away from him. He had a chance to take the Embryo but instead he saved her from a missal. She knew both of them were going to die, neither wanted it but they both would. So why was she peaceful?


Amu had it in her sights, the Embryo. The entire reason that she and the other Guardians were even working together. The entire reason that they were fighting Easter and all the X Eggs were being made.

But would that really stop anything?

Tadase wanted to rule the world, was that what she was fighting for? So he could be King of the World? What would happen to her and the other Guardians then? To her and her family? To Easter employes? To Ikuto?

As if her mind had summoned him there he was suddenly in front of her. His arm reaching for the Embryo as if his life depended on it. The look in his eyes stopped her short. He looked as if that glowing egg was his only chance.

Immediately her arm pulled back. He had a wish to, he didn't follow Easter even though he worked for them. There was some kind of wish and he need the Embryo for it, wasn't that what Utau had said? Tadase wanted it for world domination but Ikuto...what did Ikuto want? What does a cat want.

_Freedom._ Her mind whispered and suddenly she knew it was right. He deserved it, she wouldn't be in his way for that.

She looked at him with wide eyes as she kept her arm bent at the elbow. _Come on Ikuto, reach just a bit farther, grab it. Even if I catch it, you can have it. I have no wish to make. _She thought and hoped Ikuto could see in her eyes that she wouldn't take the Embryo from him.

It would have been fine if Easter didn't decide to shoot a missal at her. Without realizing what was happening Ikuto pulled away from the Embryo and grabbed onto her to stop the missal from hitting her. He didn't think about it, it was just instinct. But even thinking of it now, he wouldn't have done it differently if he had a second to think about it or a million years.

She is more important than the Embryo.

"I-Ikuto?" She says looking up at him shocked. Why was he here? Why hadn't he grabbed the Embryo? It was so close to him, so easily touched, she could have gotten away. Somehow she could have. And then they were falling, falling to their deaths.

She felt Ikuto's hand on her head as her eyes widened. They were going to die, they both knew that they would. She closed her eyes and pressed her head against him. She could feel herself fall and knew that they were both dead. What would her parents and Ami think happened to her?

However she couldn't bring herself to truly care. They were going to die but they would die together. She didn't want to die. But if she must she couldn't think of any way to without Ikuto. In a sick and twisted way he'd be free.

They'd both be free. Him from Easter and the weight of the world that he carried on his shoulders and her from the self made prison her outer character was. Even as he fell he held her tightly and comforted her. Somehow she wasn't afraid, as long as he held her she didn't care.

Let them fall.

Let them splat against the ground below.

As long as he would hold her allow them to die. Let nothing separate them and she wasn't afraid. Deep in her heart she realized that she loves him. She wouldn't care if they truly were enemies. She is his and he is hers. The lock and key must always be together. The Dumpty Key was predestined for him just as the Humpty Lock was predestined for her. They chose their owners, the Humpty Lock proved it when she fell off the construction site so why wouldn't the Dumpty Key?

Looking up Amu saw his face, he was determined to protect her. She had seen his face like that many times, he seemed to always be protecting her. Her hands were against his chest and she reached one up to caress his cheek. He looked down at her and leaning up she kissed him. It was gentle and their lips clingy to each other as if afraid to let go.

"I think I love you Ikuto." Amu whispered against his lips and Ikuto sighed gently with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I love you," he whispered, this was his last chance to say it. "I'll protect you, I promise, I won't let you get hurt." At this Amu smiled sadly, he was technically right-they'd be dead before they even felt any pain. Her honey eyes widening Amu realized what he may be planning. To take the brunt of the fall, to use his body to cushion her from the impact.

To sacrifice himself for her.

Immediately her entire being rebelled against the idea. Live without Ikuto? No, impossible.

Cupping his jaw with her hand Amu looked up at him. "Do not ask me to do what your not willing to do," she whispered. "If you wouldn't be willing to live without me don't ask me to live without you." She said and knew that he wouldn't be willing to live without her. If he would be than he wouldn't be planning to let himself die for her.

Ikuto planned to argue but he saw determination in her eyes and maturity. He gave in, let them be together forever than. He turned his head to kiss her palm and Amu wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him. His arms were wrapped protectively and possessively around her waist.

They shattered against the earth. There was not a bone unbroken or a organ unruptured in either one.

Yet his arms were firmly wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. Scattered all around him were bits and pieces of egg shell in black, pink, blue, green, yellow, and white. The two, merely kids, faces were near each others as if any second they would again kiss.

Blinking hazy honey eyes Amu stretched and felt warm corded muscles beneath her and looked down to see Ikuto blinking hazy ocean eyes.

"Amu?"

"Ikuto?"

They both whispered together and looking around they tried to get their bearings and where exactly they were. They were in a field of emerald green grass that held bushels of flowers at random intervals and a turquoise sky. Both stretched on as far as the eye could see. Amu wore a sleeveless, knee length white flowing dress and Ikuto loose white pants and a flowing white sleeveless shirt. Both were barefoot and hair was let loose.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Your in the Summerlands," They heard a voice and turning they saw six people, four girls and two boys. The girls wore the same dress as Amu and the boys the same pants and shirt as Ikuto. Their eyes widening they noticed four out of the six and the other two looked familiar as well but they couldn't pinpoint it. Like a familiar stranger who you swear you know but you can't pull up a name or where from.

One girl had matching dark pink hair and eyes, her hair reaching the end of her shoulders. Ran.

Another had matching sapphire hair and eyes, her hair reaching her waist. Miki.

The next had green eyes and light hair that looked blonde but was really a very light green. The hair was cut short in the back but the front was grown to just the start of her stomach. Su.

One of the boys had messy blue hair and golden eyes. Yoru.

The two that were so familiar but neither Amu nor Ikuto could pinpoint how. The girl had orange-red hair that reached her knees and yellow eyes while the boy had combed black hair and green eyes.

"We should probably explain." Miki said with a gentle smile. "Amu, we" here she made a sweeping motion to include all the girls "are you, and Ikuto they" here she pointed to the two boys "are you."

"Together we only make two people, soul mates, the holder of the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key. We have been the holder for all of eternity, going from one of us to the next and each time the others being our Charas." Su explained smiling.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other and the Charas, or other parts of themselves, smiled. "Charas are your would-be self, because they are you." Ran said with a smile. "But Kiki and Mamoru hadn't come yet." She added as the two, Kiki and Mamoru nodded.

"Amu, you have the four suits of the deck and you are the X." The orange-red haired girl explained, in front of Ran, Miki, and Su showed their egg than in front of the Kiki girl was a yellow one with diamonds on it. "I would have been the diamond to complete the set, my name is Kiki." She introduced and in front of Amu was one that was black and white plaid with a red X on it.

"Likewise, Ikuto, Yoru is the cat, you are the cross, and I am the skull and crossbones. My name is Mamoru." The green eyed boy introduced and Yoru's egg flew in front of him, along with a pure black one in front of Mamoru and Ikuto a black one with a silver cross on it. "You, Yoru, and I are all one person while the girls are one person and we are soul mates." He explained smiling.

"Once the next one is born you two will get all of your memories back." Kiki explained smiling. "How we decided is it would go in turns, Yoru would be born when Ran or Miki was born, Mamoru when Su or I was born, and Ikuto when Amu was born. It goes Amu, Su, Ran, me, then Miki." Kiki explained since it was easier and their were five of them and only three of the boys.

"So, were soul mates and we've been living all of eternity being together?" Ikuto asked as the six nodded at him.

"Yes, the holders of the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key. Don't you think there was a reason you couldn't stay away from Amu no matter how much you tried to for her protection? Nya." Yoru said with a wink. Ikuto and Amu both blushed as the others giggled.

"If that's true than next time it's our turn no more than a few months age difference." Ikuto said and the others laugh.

"Next time it's your guys turn it will be born on the exact same day, minutes within each other." Miki promised laughing.

"These are our physical bodies and names, our last names change but our first ones are always the same." Su added with a gentle smile.

"I think I understand." Amu whispered her eyes wide as she started to remember vague fuzzy memories, Ikuto kissed her head as he, to remembered small flashes of what has happened.

The others nodded and with a flash they became part of the two.

Amu, who was no longer just Amu, hair grew to her ankles. Her hair was in even streaks of blue, dark pink, and orange-red while one eye was honey colored and the other green. Ikuto, who was no longer Ikuto, hair stayed the same but one eye was now golden and the other green.

Smiling the two pulled each other close and they kissed. The man twisted his fingers into her soft hair holding her head still as he kissed her deeply. She braided her hands into his hair and gently he laid her on the grass.

Their kisses were passionate and they let out quiet moans as they traced the other body. They haven't felt each other like this in seventeen years and as such were ready to make up for lost time.

For years they kissed each other, their hands exploring each others bodies and gently bringing each other to climax again and again. Their were only two phrases each whispered and they both whispered each.

_Your Mine._

_All Yours._

It didn't take much time for both to be naked and claim each other once again. The way no other would ever hold for either.

Many decades later a green eyed girl woke up. Jumping out of bed she smiled, her light green hair was easily brushed, it was a strange style of short in the back and long in the front. She put on a silver necklace with a green clover pendant on along with her school uniform. She fasten her Humpty Lock on was a belt with a chain and was ready for school. Turning she smiled at her Charas; Ran, Miki, Kiki, and Amu. Ran a pink heart was a cheerleader and her wish to be more honest and good at sports, Miki a blue spade and her wish to be more artistic and level headed, Kiki a yellow diamond and her wish to be more honest and an idol, Amu a red X and her wish to have a tougher skin and mysterious.

Ran was dressed in a pink cheerleader dress with pink and white sneakers over pink socks. She wears her hair in a ponytail and a sun visor with a pink heart on it, she is rarely seen without her beloved pompoms.

Miki wears brown boots, dark blue shorts, a black vest over her light blue long sleeved shirt. She holds her hair in a big blue cap with a dark blue spade over it and a light blue messenger bag, she almost always had her sketch pad and pencil.

Kiki wore yellow/orange mini skirt and belly top, white thigh high boots, and a small mike on her head. She had her hair in pigtails and a headband that held her yellow diamond.

Amu wore a black skirt that was slightly frilly and had two long strips in the back. She wore red stockings and black boots with two red buckles. She wore a long sleeved red plaid jacket with cuffs, neck, and middle that were black and a red X clip holding part of her hair up.

When they all did Character Changes her green clover pendant would change accordingly; a pink heart, blue spade, yellow diamond, or red X. As Character Transformations she would become Suet Heart, Suet Spade, Suet Diamond, and Suet Spice.

As Suet Heart she wore a pink cheerleader outfit. A pink shirt that showed her midriff, a pink skirt with a bow, pink leg warmers, and sneakers. She wore a sun visor with a pink heart on it and often had matching pompoms to Ran's. Her Humpty Lock glowing with pink light.

Suet Spade she wore brown boots over blue stripped stockings, dark blue shorts, a light blue long sleeved shirt tied in a bow in the back and a light pink hat that has a blue spade on it that her hair is stuffed into just like Miki's. Her Humpty Lock glowing with blue light.

Suet Diamond she wears a futuristic yellow dress that is short and long sleeved with thigh high boots and a headband that has a yellow diamond on it. Her Humpty Lock shines with yellow light and she can fly.

Finally Suet Spice she wears black shoes, plaid leg warmers, a matching skirt, a white button up shirt with a belt over it, a red tie and a jacket with a red armband pinned to it and her hair held in two red X clips on each side of her where her hair is long. Her Humpty Lock shines with red light.

Skipping to school Su waved goodbye to her mother and younger brother and sister. She would watch them tonight as she did every night. Most fifteen year olds would hate it but Su loved taking care of her younger siblings.

"Mamoru!" She called running over to her sixteen year old boyfriend the boy turned and smiled at her before she tripped and almost fell if he hadn't caught her.

"You sure do fall a lot." He said setting her right, he was also in his school uniform but with a plum arm band on it that had a black skull and crossbones. Around his neck was the Dumpy Key and floating near him were his two cat Charas, Ikuto and Yoru, Yoru his wish to be free and Ikuto his wish to be more playful.

When he Character Changed with either one he always gained cat ears and a tail. In Character Transformations with Yoru he became Black Lynx with black pants, a black long sleeved belly shirt that is long in the back, and a metal claw on one arm as well as cat ears and a tail. With Ikuto he became Soulful Violinist and gained cat ears and a tail and black pants corded randomly with black shoes and a black long sleeved shirt with blue in the middle and small silver crosses on the collar. Basically how Ikuto dressed.

"Yes, I'm clumsy, but you always catch me," Su whispered.

"I do, and I always will Cherie, my lovely princess." Mamoru whispered kissing Su. Watching their owners all the Charas smiled.

* * *

**This started as being inspired by the scene where Amu, as Amulet Heart, and Ikuto, as Black Lynx were both reaching for the Embryo. I noticed that Amu's arm was bent at the elbow and Ikuto's was fully reached out and it looked like Amu was pretending to reach for it but wasn't.**

**Somehow my idea turned into killing them off and my weird theory of what Charas actually are. Yes this was a complet acid trip. No I don't do drugs or drink. This was my own mind. The jury is still out on if I'm crazy or not.**


End file.
